¿Hablas Español?
by valele
Summary: Not many people know this, but Troy Bolton is actually fluent in Spanish. One-shot about how he uses his Spanish to win Gabriella over. Troyella.


**I uploaded the new Way Too Deep chapter last night, and since I'm a greedy and sucky author, I'm waiting until later this afternoon to post chapter 8, even though I finished it this morning. I know, I suck. I just want more reviews! Anyway, since I feel kind of useless 'cause I'm not writing anything right now, I figured I'd write a new one-shot.**

**I'd like to thank Jeune Ecrivain for letting me borrow something from one of his stories, making it possible for me to write this. If he wasn't such a great writer, this one-shot wouldn't be here. So thank you, and here goes!**

Not many people know this, but Troy Bolton is actually fluent in Spanish. His mother is of Hispanic heritage, and even though she long forgot how to speak Spanish, Troy's grandmother didn't, and she made sure that her only grandson could speak her language.

He'd known Spanish as long as he remembered. He didn't really flaunt it or brag about it, because it was a lot of fun to watch people's expressions when they heard him talk in Spanish. **(A/N: That's actually something I love to do, hehe)**

The last person he'd ever told he was fluent was his guidance counselor, when she was trying to put him in Spanish. Once he told her, she moved him to French, so now Troy was working on his third language.

He hadn't told his best friend, Chad, or his other best friend, Gabriella. He knew Gabriella was fluent because her mom always spoke to her in Spanish, but he still didn't tell her.

He didn't really know why he never told anyone. He just didn't. It was like his little secret, something only he knew. Truth be told, he didn't feel the need to tell anyone else.

One day, after one of the evening performances of Twinkle Towne, he goes by the girl's dressing room to get Gabriella. Since almost everyone has already left and the only people still there are techies cleaning up or pre-setting for the next day, he just goes into the dressing room. He hears someone walking around and muttering in fast-paced Spanish, and he realized it Gabriella.

"¿_Como puede ser que me guste Troy? _¿_Y como le podría decir? No sé si le gusto, y no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad. _¿_Qué hago? Mierda, mierda, mierda. _¿_Porque me tenía que gustar? _¿_Porque no me podía gustar otra persona? _¿_Porque, de todos los hombres en la escuela, me tenía que gustar el más popular? O sea, si, somos amigos, pero lo más probable es que él cree que eso es todo, y nada más. _¿_Qué voy a hacer?_" Gabriella rambled. **(Translation: How can it be I like Troy? And how could I tell him? I don't know if he likes me, and I don't want to risk our friendship. What do I do? Shit, shit, shit. Why did I have to like him? Why couldn't I like someone else? Why, of all the guys in school, I had to like the most popular one? I mean, yeah, we're friends, but he probably thinks that's all we are and nothing else. What am I going to do?) **

Troy left the room quietly, letting this all sink in. So she liked him? He definitely liked her, but he hadn't told anyone. He didn't think someone like Gabriella – someone so kind and beautiful and all 

around wonderful – would like him. He was just another jock, wasn't he? Besides, he always thought she just considered him a friend. Who would've thought she'd like him?

Putting a plan together quickly, Troy went to the lobby, where he'd originally told Gabriella he was going to wait for him. What would've happened if he'd just headed to the lobby, instead of going to the dressing room to get her?

He never would've heard how she felt about him, and he wouldn't be thinking of how to let her know his feelings for her. That's what would've happened. In that case, it was definitely a good thing.

After giving Gabriella a ride home, he drove to his house. He got out of the car quickly and zoomed by his mom, barely saying hi to her. He needed to work on his plan. It all had to go perfectly.

-Hablas Español?-

A week after accidentally stumbling upon Gabriella's confession for his feelings, he stood nervously in the lobby of the auditorium, after the evening show, waiting for Gabriella to exit the theatre. He had it all set up, and it was hard to do it, too.

He'd had to get the stage manager to help him, because Laura was the only one who the techies listened to. They'd all helped before the show and hid everything in the green room, under the prop table, for the duration of the show. They'd helped him put everything up after everyone left, and it hadn't been an easy deal to make. In the end, he promised Laura and the techies that he would get the cast to help clean up for all the shows afterwards.

Okay, yeah, everyone in the cast was going to hate him once they found out. But hopefully, Gabriella wouldn't, and that's all that mattered anyway.

"Okay, guys, she's coming," said Laura from where she was watching the stage door to see if Gabriella was coming. All the techies hid in the little room between the double doors in the lobby and the ones that led to the theatre, where the programs were usually distributed.

Gabriella walked into the lobby while putting her hair up in a ponytail, so she didn't notice anything at all. She looked up to see a huge banner from side to side of the room, reading: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? (Do you want to be my girlfriend?)

Then, she noticed Troy standing underneath it, waiting patiently for her to notice him. Once she did, he started on the "speech" he'd thought of the week before.

"_Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que nosotros no seriamos amigos no más. Hay algo de ti que me capturó, y no quiero tener que dejarte ir. Gabriella, si no fuera por ti, yo nunca hubiera descubierto algo que ahora para mi es infalible, el cantar. Pero hay algo que falta, y sé lo que es. Si dices que quieres ser mi novia, sería el hombre más feliz del planeta. __¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?_" **(Translation: From the first time I saw you, I knew we weren't going to be just friends. There's **

**something about you that caught me, and I don't want to let go. Gabriella, if it wasn't for you, I never would've discovered something that is vital to me, singing. But there's something missing, and I know what it is. If you say you want to be my girlfriend, I'd be the happiest man on the planet. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?**

Gabriella nodded, completely speechless and shocked. She hadn't been expecting this at all, Troy could tell. But she walked over to him, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Troy didn't move, afraid this was all a dream and that she was going to disappear suddenly, leaving him alone. But she wasn't – she was right there, and she was his. Troy leaned down and kissed her, something he'd wanted to do since he sang with her at that New Year's Eve party.

Gabriella kissed him back fervently, and the techies came out of their hiding place, clapping and cheering them on. But Troy and Gabriella didn't acknowledge them. They were too busy kissing.

**I know, I know, fluffiness to the max. But I didn't want to do anything that was too similar to Jeune Ecrivain's story, so this was hard. I'm pretty sure it's my first incredibly fluffy fic, and even though I would gag while reading something like this, I know some people enjoy the fluff. **

**So please, please, please review. The next Way Too Deep chapter will be on when I feel that I've gotten enough reviews. I'm not demanding more, I'm just thinking that when people get on the computer and see two new chapters, they'll only review the last one, and I'd be getting half as many when I could get more. I'm evil, I know. But you've got this one-shot, and possibly another one, for now. **

**INCREDIBLY IMPORTANT PART OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU MUST READ: The next trivia question is up on my profile, and so far, only two people have answered it correctly, but it was lemontreexx and Kana's Mirror, who've already gotten their shot. So you guys can go answer!**


End file.
